


Дай мне крылья | Give me wings

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flashbacks, I hope somebody will translate this fic, M/M, Some OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Его мир рушится, и что еще остается, кроме как изо всех сил прижимать к себе того, кого любишь, за кого готов пожертвовать не только своей жизнью, но и жизнью этого самого мира?His world is ruining, and what is there left to do but cuddling someone you love, for whom ready to sacrifice not only your own life, but life of this world?





	Дай мне крылья | Give me wings

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa Wo Kudasai, thank you for my tears.
> 
> You can also read it here : )

— Папа, смотри!  
  
Глухо хлопающие крылышки щекотали маленькие детские ладошки. Отец стер пот со лба и повернулся к сынишке.  
  
— Ого, что же там на этот раз?  
  
— Да смотри, смотри! — Мальчик чуть-чуть разомкнул указательные пальцы, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть.  
  
Папа посмотрел в маленькую щелочку и в полутьме увидел бабочку.  
  
— И вправду красивая. Где ты ее поймал?  
  
— Только сейчас в нашем саду... ой... ХАХАХА! — Бабочка скреблась лапками по пальчикам и ладоням, и маленький, боящийся щекотки Лэнс отпустил руки.  
  
Бабочка улетела, то высоко взлетая, то резко устремляясь вниз — и вскоре исчезла.  
  
Мальчик и отец смотрели ей вслед грустным и восхищенным взглядами.  
  
— Ну вот, улетела.  
  
Отец приобнял его за плечи.  
  
— Ничего страшного, поймаешь еще в другой раз.  
  
— Угу, — мальчик снизу вверх посмотрел на стоявшего перед ним папу. — Когда-нибудь у меня тоже будут крылья, я тоже смогу взлететь высоко-высоко!  
  
В ответ ему были лишь улыбка и объятия.  
  
— Конечно, Лэнс.  
  
 _Хоть я и не бабочка, но я обязательно взлечу!_  
  


***

  
  
— Мама, мама, я теперь пилот! — весело орал Лэнс в телефонную трубку. Его охватил восторг, который можно было передать только воплями и улыбкой до ушей. Теперь он точно взлетит, как бабочка — та бабочка, чей трепетный полет он наблюдал в детстве!  
  
На другом конце провода мама восхищенно охнула. Это оханье знакомо ему с ранних лет: это то оханье, которое вместе со сдержанной радостью содержит в себе некоторое огорчение. С другой стороны, не вечно же Лэнсу сидеть на шее мамы и старшего брата?  
  
— Как я рада за тебя, Лэнси. Ты у нас такой молодец! — Мамин голос постепенно повышался — наверное, она расплакалась от счастья.  
  
— Я теперь буду исследовать космос, мама! Буду летать по неизведанным ранее планетам, привозить метеориты мелким (они же до сих пор любят всякие камушки, да?), буду высылать вам деньги — лучше не придумаешь!  
  
Мама радостно вздохнула, слышались счастливые визги племянников, и внезапно это все перекрыл громкий детский плач.  
  
— Что там у вас такое? — Лэнс схватился за трубку двумя руками и едва смог подавить волнение в голосе.  
  
В трубке раздался гул и заговорил взрослый и низкий мужской голос.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Хмм...  
  
— Льюис?  
  
— Да, привет, Лэнс. Мама поставила тебя на громкую связь. Поздравляю с поступлением!  
  
— С... Спасибо! — Лэнс сделал паузу. — Я слышал плач Мари. С ней все в порядке?  
  
Льюис обернулся. Мама усадила малышку на диван и села на корточки, нежно глядя по голове и плечам.  
  
— А что... — девочка всхлипнула, но потом спокойнее продолжила: — ... что, если с Лэнси будет то же, что и с папой?  
  
Мама лишь обняла девочку, чтобы скрыть свою грустную улыбку и накапливающиеся в уголках глаз слезы скорби.  
  
— Не переживай. Лэнси вернется, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.  
  
Льюис пару раз моргнул и только благодаря шумным от волнения вздохам брата на том конце провода пришел в себя.  
  
— С ней все в порядке. Но так или иначе, Лэнс, я прошу тебя. Ты орел, но любой рывок может как принести пользу, так и нанести вред. Береги себя.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс МакКлейн всегда держит свое слово, и гордости ему не занимать!  
  
Даже когда он встретил того, с кем его постоянно сравнивали, даже встретив свою неидеальную 'копию', он не сломался. Он только пытался превзойти. Конечно, он терпел провалы, но их всегда исправлял  _oн_. Просто Лэнс не хотел до конца этого признать.  
  
— Твои подлизывания тебя не спасут, Кит!  
  
 _Если я орел, то ты ворон — выше меня ты не полетишь!_  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс МакКлейн  _почти_  всегда держит свое слово? Его гордость расшатывается, местами трескается.  
  
Он cломался лишь при мысли о том, что Кит снова решился ему помочь — смог понять, что он не желал ему вреда. Земля словно уходила из-под ног, когда Кит смотрел на него из-под челки и простодушно спрашивал, все ли нормально.  
  
— Н...нет, ненормально! — в один момент, когда они оказалось одни, Лэнс сжал плечи Кита. — Я осознал кое-что... кое-что важное, — и проговорил на одном дыхании: — Ты мне нравишься, глупый маллет!  
  
Кит молчал. Его лицо покрылось розоватыми пятнами, а потом и полностью залилось краской.  
  
— Я... я...  
  
И Лэнс понял, что он только что одарил его крыльями.  
  


***

  
  
Ситуация в космосе напряженная, и даже это не стало преградой для их встреч. Кит перевязывал руку Лэнса бинтом после того, как тот прикрывал Кита, когда его щит не активировался.  
  
— Прости меня, Лэнс, — бормотал Кит, обмотав бинтом вокруг руки последний круг. — Если бы не я, этого бы не случилось.   
  
Лэнс перехватил его руку и, нежно поцеловав холодные и чуть дрожащие пальцы, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Не извиняйся за это. Я буду беречь твой маллет столько...  
  
— '... сколько потребуется, потому что у тебя есть парень, который тебе его сострижет, если с тобой хоть что-нибудь случится', — улыбнулся Кит и склонил голову. — Ты говорил мне это тысячу раз.  
  
Лэнс посмеялся и прислонился ко лбу возлюбленного своим.  
  
— Скажу еще тысячу, если не веришь.  
  


***

  
  
А небо охвачено тучами. Вот-вот пойдет гроза?  
  
Воздух рассекают пули, и режут слух взрывы. Он словно постепенно тяжелеет и вдавливает в землю сильнее. Раскаты грома заменяются грохотом крейсеров и истребителей, а вместо молний и дождя залпы выстрелов из пушек.  
  
Когда на мушке вражеского оружия оказывается Лэнс, то Кит всегда рядом. Оттолкнуть Красного Льва выходит быстро, но болезненно — удар вжимает его в ближайший метеорит, и пилота отбрасывает подальше, так что Лев принимает весь удар на себя.  
  
Лэнс выравнивает своего Льва и тревожно осматривает космическую пустоту.  
  
— Кит?  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Кит!!  
  
Голос Лэнса дрожит. Благо, маневренность Красного хороша, и пилот Черного Льва быстро попадает в зону видимости. Он успевает приземлиться поблизости и нырнуть в эту пустоту до того, как его замечают вражеские крейсеры.  
  
Лэнса гложат сомнения, а когда мимо него пролетает лазер, гордости словно и не было. Ай, да к черту эту гордость! Сейчас бы успеть долететь до Кита и не попасться на прицел.  
  
Лэнс отстреливается; в венах вместе с кровью перемешивается страх, в мозгу искрами мелькает ярость, а где-то в подсознании вздымается и подкатывает комом к горлу горечь. Его распирают сомнения и внутренние противоречия, которые дают какие-то отголоски, словно волны разбиваются друг о друга и сливаются в нечто общее.  
  
Он подлетает к Киту и приподнимает его голову. Его тело оказывается гораздо тяжелее, чем ранее полагал Лэнс. Гораздо теплее, чем он упорно думал.  
  
Он быстро шепчет Киту первое, что приходит в голову. Это должно было успокоить, но от этого становится только тяжелее на душе.  
  
— Кит, не закрывай глаза. Кит!  
  
Лэнс трясет его плечи, а в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы. Кит медленно открывает глаза и смотрит расфокусированным взглядом на любимого.  
  
— Оставь меня. Спасай Вселенную, Лэнс. Лети...  
  
Кит вздыхает, и этот вздох, как видно, дается ему тяжело. Тело в руках тяжелеет и Лэнсу хочется завыть. Ему, словно орлу, хочется взмыть как можно выше, разбиться, но не найти причину жить дальше. Он понимает, как сильно устал от этого мира — того мира, который был реален, того мира, в котором жил когда-то.  _Его_  мир сейчас сломлен, разрушен, разбит и смиренно и безжизненно лежит у в его руках.  
  
 _Так нечестно. Этого не должно было случиться._  
  
Хоть и достаточно долго находясь в команде, Лэнс считал себя слишком слабым для того, чтобы впутывать в свои дела и проблемы других. Он слишком часто попадал в передряги, слишком часто ему нужна была помощь, слишком часто его выручали. Сейчас он считает это ненужным.  
  
Красный приближается к ним и раскрывает пасть, чтобы спрятать возлюбленных в своей каюте. Лэнс возвращается и отправляет свои координаты в открытый доступ.  
  
Из разных источников и разных паладинов слышались слова беспокойства, злости и страха.  
  
— Лэнс, что ты задумал?  
— Почему не воспользовался нашими приватными каналами связи?  
— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь?  
— Ты можешь погибнуть!  
  
"Ты...", "ты...".  
  
— Я знаю что делаю, доверьтесь мне! — прерывает всех Лэнс и, взяв один из снарядов, обрывает связь и выходит наружу.  
  
Он возвращается к Киту. Тот не дергается и не дышит. Броню украшают уродливые вмятины и хаотичные брызги чуть запекшейся крови. Лэнс торопливо шепчет ему что-то успокаивающее — скорее для себя, чем для любимого.  
  
 _Все будет хорошо, милый, скоро все будет, обещаю тебе._  
  
Лэнс смотрит в кромешную тьму космоса. Ближайшие вражеские истребители над ними налетают, словно осы на варенье. Они окружают паладинов. Целятся. Лэнс вскидывает снаряд ввысь, и тот взрывается в небе вместе с воздушными суднами. Это последняя граната. И мощная. Ее вспышка ослепляет его, накрывает с головой... и разрывает.  
  
 _Все, что мне нужно, лишь крылья._


End file.
